The invention relates to spectacles and an attachment means.
Lenses and parts of a mount of spectacles are usually connected together by means of screws, threaded sleeves or a threaded pin with a nut. These are usually safeguarded against rotation by being secured in two bores, or by a pin in a notch at the periphery of a lens. A much applied method is that of inserting a wire bent to U-shape into oblong holes in the lens.
EP 0 561 763 A1 describes a lens holder for spectacles, comprising pairs of retaining pins which each engage in a respective bore in a spectacle lens and are supported by a mount portion of the spectacles, the retaining pins consisting of the free limbs of a U-shaped wire bracket which has a portion of its cross-piece that connects the two limbs together attached to the mount portion.
EP 1 024 390 A1 describes a mount for bored spectacles, comprising a bridge connecting two lenses, and brackets which each have a pin-shaped attachment element, the pin-shaped attachment elements each having a wing-shaped attachment region, and the spectacle lenses having corresponding slot-like (bead-shaped) notches disposed at a distanced from the extreme edge of the lens for stress-free, rotation-proof, and form-fitting engagement with the widened attachment regions.
Most of the attachment means known in the prior art require relatively difficult machining of the lenses. Furthermore, they are only insufficiently secure, for example by wire loops inserted in oblong holes.